roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
DEVIL BEATERS
Not to be confused with DEVIL BEATER, a roblox game. Overview Devil Beaters takes place in the year 2017, on the 8th of December revolving around one thing: Red Highstar's death, a young 14 year old transfer student. He had formed a study group with his closest friends, yet was unexpectedly killed by supernatural causes, a demon appearing from the middle of nowhere. All his friends and Red himself now work together to bring him back to life, going through many bizarre and perilous adventures! Main Characters * Red Highstar. Age: 14. A cocky and volatile young man, he's been fighting for as long as he can remember, and does well even though he's 14. He's a troublemaker at school, and frequently skips it. However, in order to not be scolded by his mother, he attended school for a month and actually wanted to pass for once. He was killed by supernatural causes, but after his death he was hired by a mysterious man named "TFD" to be a detective in the Spirit Realm, the place where humans go after death and spirits live. He has 7 days to solve 7 cases in a strict time frame, or he will be dead forever! * Masaru Takaharu. Age: 14. An intuitive, but gullible young man. He's a great boxer and a proficient swordfighter, but he always did really bad in school. Despite not knowing Red all too much, he admired him for his skils, and always challenged him to fights, in which he'd lose those fights. Grief stricken over Red's death, he remembered an annual tournament that his dad attends which claimed that its reward was "Enough Lifeforce to revive someone". In a moment of desperation, he attends the Life Force Tournament, a Tournament in the Spirit World! Will he falter and eventually lose, or will he conquer 7 rounds of brutal battle and rigged results? * Blue Highstar. Age: 18. A ditzy and not very smart woman. Helping Red, his younger brother, study for the upcoming test despite her intelligence, she went in a state of depression after Red's death. Every day she would mourn for his death, but one day she discovered his body was being taken away by men in labcoats and a white van! Giving chase, she discovers a secret laboratory, where scientists experiment on humans and corpses. She convinces herself that Red is somewhere in that laboratory, and she must retrieve his dead body! * Micah Clements: Age: 15. An amnesiac and very grounded young man. When he was 8, he lost all his memories and was adopted by the Highstar Family. He's then owed his life to Red and his father for finding him, and wants to seek revenge against the demon that killed Red. He's actually half monster, and has access to a place called Tartarus, a tall tower where shadows lay. Determined to kill Red's killer, he climbs tartarus in hope he will find that demon that killed him! * Ayane Shimeru; Age 14. A brash and determined young girl. She always was a secret admirer of Red, and was moved extremely over Red's death. Contacting her father, who works at OASIS, she asked his father about the revival machine. To her disappointment, she couldn't use it, as it was going to be scrapped after 1 week. However, she makes a compromise. She'd destroy 22 shadows, monsters of mass destruction, located around Emerald Port Island in the span of 7 days. If she does so, she'll be able to use the revival machine! Can she defeat all 22 shadows, or will she fail? Arcs These Arcs can be read at any order. (LINKS WILL BE PUBLISHED WHEN I FINISH ALL 7 CHAPTERS OF 1 ARC) * Red's Arc: Saga of a Detective * Masaru's Arc: Determination of a Victor * Blue's Arc: Vitality of a Spy * Micah's Arc: Endurance of a Shadow * Ayane's Arc: Strength of a Blade The final arc, must be read after all have been read. Final Arc: Power of Bonds